wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział VI
Na taką dziwną wieść Hanka aż się uniesła z pościeli, że Jagustynka przechwyciła ją jeszcze w porę i do poduszek przygnietła. – Dyć się nie ruchajcie, nie pali się nikaj! – Bo taką rzecz powiedzieli, jakby im we łbie zamroczyło; przemyjcie sobie ciemię święconą wodą, to wama dur przejdzie. – Nie, Hanuś, rozum swój mam i prawdę rzekłem, jako pan Jacek od wczoraj siedzi wraz ze mną... juści... – jąkał Bylica przyginając się do kichania po tęgim zażyciu. – Widać już do cna ogłupiał! Obaczcie; czy nie wracają, dziecko mi zagłodzą. – Od kościoła nikogój jeszcze nie widno! – objaśniła po chwili Jagustynka, znowu zabierając się do uprzątania izby, posypując ją piaskiem. Stary kichał zawzięcie raz po razie, że aż na ławie przysiadł. – Trąbicie kiej w mieście na rynku! – Bo krzepka tabaka pana Jackowa, całą paczkę mi dał... całą... Rano jeszcze było, oknem zazierało jasne i ciepłe słońce drzewa się w sadzie chwiały od wiatru, zaś przez wywarte drzwi do sieni cisnęły się pogięte gęsie szyje i czerwone, syczące dzioby, a całe stado utaplanych w błocie i piszczących gąsiąt skrabało się na próg wysoki. Naraz pies gdziesik zawarczał, że gęsi podniosły krzyk, a kwoki siedzące na jajach gdakać poczęły strachliwie i sfruwać z gniazd. – A dyć chociaż do sadu wypędźcie, może się trawą zabawią. – Wypędzę, Hanuś, i od gap przypilnuję... Wnet przycichło w izbie, jeno szum drzew dochodził ze dworu i kolebały się zdziebko światy, wiszące u czarnego pułapu. – Co tam chłopaki robią? – zapytała Hanka po długiej chwili. – Pietrek orze ziemniaczysko pod górką, a Witek we wałacha bronuje zagony pod len na świńskim dołku. – Mokro tam jeszcze? – Juści, trepy całkiem więzną, ale po zbronowaniu rychlej przeschnie. – Nim się też ziemia wygrzeje do siewu, może już wstanę... – O sobie teraz pamiętajcie, a roboty wama nikto nie ukradnie! – Wydojone to krowy? – Samam doiła, bo Jaguś pod oborą szkopki ustawiła i gdziesik poszła. – Nosi się cięgiem po wsi jak ten pies, że żadnej pomocy ni wyręki. Hale, powiedzcie Kobusowej, że zagony pod kapustę dam i Pietrek gnój od niej wywiezie i zaorze, ale po cztery dni odrobku z jednego. Przy sadzeniu ziemniaków odrobiłaby połowę, a resztę we żniwo. – Kozłowa też chciałaby zagon pod len na odrobek. – Tyla odrobi, co pies napłacze. Niech se kaj indziej szuka, dosyć się łoni naszczekała przed całą wsią na ojca, że ją ukrzywdził. – Jak wam do upodoby, wasz gront, to i wasza wola! Filipka tu wczoraj podczas waszych rodów zachodziła o ziemniaki. – Za pieniądze chciała? – Odrobiłaby; tam grosza w chałupie nie poświeci, głodem przymierają. – Z pół korczyka do jedzenia zaraz niech weźmie, a potrza jej więcej, to dopiero po sadzeniu, boć nie wiada, wiela ostanie. Przyjdzie Józka, to odmierzy, choć robotnica z Filipki, no!... zbywa jeno... – A z czego to nabierze mocy? Nie doje, nie dośpi, a co rok rodzi. – Marnacja, mój Jezu, żniwa jeszcze za górami, a przednówek za progiem. – Za progiem! W chałupach już siedzi, za brzuchy ściska, że ledwie zipią. – Wypuściliście to maciorę? – Legła pod ścianą, ale prosiaki śliczne, okrągluchne kiej te bułeczki. Bylica stanął we drzwiach i zająkał: – Gęsi pod jangrestami ostawiłem. A to przyszedł niby pan Jacek we święto i powiada: "Wprowadzę się do ciebie, Bylica, na komorne i dobrze zapłacę..." Myślałech: przekpiwa se z chłopa, jako u panów zwyczajnie, i rzekę: "Grosza mi potrza i pokoje wolne mam!" Zaśmiał się, dał mi paczkę peterburki, chałupę obejrzał i mówi: "Wy możecie tu wysiedzieć, to i ja poradzę, a chałupę z wolna wyporządzim, że za dwór starczy!" – Cie, taki szlachcic, dziedziców brat! – dziwiła się stara. – Zrobił se legowisko pobok mojego i siedzi. Wychodziłem, to na progu papierosa kurzył i wróble ziarnem przynęcał. – A cóż to jadł będzie? – Garnuszki ze sobą sprowadził i arbatę cięgiem warzy a popija... – Na darmo tego nie robi, cosik w tym być musi, że taki pan... – A jest, że do cna ogłupiał! Człowiek każden zawdy zabiega i turbuje się o lepsze, a taki pan chciałby mieć gorzej? Nic inszego, jeno rozum stracił – mówiła Hanka unosząc głowę, gdyż w opłotkach rozległy się głosy. Wracali już z kościoła od chrztu. Przodem Józka niesła dziecko w poduszce, chustą przykrytej, pod stróżą Dominikowej, a za nimi walili wójt z Płoszkową, w kumy proszeni, z tyłu zaś kusztykał Jambroży nie mogąc nadążyć. Ale nim próg przestąpili, Dominikowa odebrała dziecko i przeżegnawszy się jęła z nim, wedle starego obyczaju, obchodzić cały dom, na węgłach jeno przystając i przy każdym z osobna mówiąc: – Na wschodzie – tu wieje... – Na północy – tu ziębi... – Na zachodzie – tu ciemno... – Na południu – tu grzeje... – A wszędy strzeż się złego, duszo ludzka, i jeno w Bogu miej nadzieję. – Niby nabożna, a taka guślarka z Dominikowej! – śmiał się wójt. – Pacierz pomaga, ale i zamawianie nie zaszkodzi, wiadomo! – szepnęła Płoszkowa. Szumno weszli do izby. Stara rozpowiła dzieciątko i jak je Pan Bóg stworzył, nagusieńkie i kiej rak czerwone, matce do rąk podała. – Prawego chrześcijanina, któremu Rocho na imię przy chrzcie świętym dano, przynosim wam, matko. Niech się zdrowo chowa na pociechę! – I niechaj z tuzin Rochów wywiedzie! Tęgi parobek: krzyczał, że nie trza go była szczypać przy chrzcie, a sól wypluwał, jaże śmiech brał... – Bo idzie z rodu, któren się gorzałki nie wyprzysięgał – ozwał się Jambroży. Chłopak piszczał i majdał kulasami na pierzynie, Dominikowa przetarła mu wódką oczy, usta i czoło i dopiero go Hance przystawiła do piersi. Przypiął się kiej smok i ścichnął. Hanka dziękowała serdecznie kumom całując się ze wszystkimi, a przepraszając, że chrzciny nie takie, jak być powinny Borynowego dziecka. – Urodzicie za rok czwartego, poprawim sobie wtedy i odbijem! – żartował wójt ocierając wąsy, bo już kieliszek szedł ku niemu. – Chrzciny bez ojca to jakby grzech bez odpuszczenia– ozwał się niebacznie Jambroży. Rozpłakała się na to Hanka, aż kobiety jęły do niej przepijać na pocieszenie i w ramiona brać, że utuliwszy żałoście zapraszała, bych się do jadła brali, gdyż jajecznica na kiełbasie już pachnęła z michy. Jagustynka czyniła przyjęcie, bo Józka przyśpiewywała dzieciątku usypiając je w dużej niecce, że to u starej kołyski biegunów brakowało. Długo skrzybotały łyżki, a nikto słowa nie wypuścił. Że zaś dzieci do sieni się naszło i coraz to głowiny do izby wtykały, wójt rzucił im przygarść karmelków, iż z piskiem a bijatyką wytoczyły się przed dom... – Nawet Jambroż zapomniał języka w gębie! – zaczęła Jagustynka. – Bo se po cichu miarkuje, że chłopakowi gospodarkę trza szykować i dzieuchę. – Gront – ojcowy to kłopot, a dzieucha – kumów. – Nie zbraknie tego nasienia, nie! Proszą się z nim i by kto wziął, dopłacają. – Musi być, co wójtowej ckni się do małego; widziałam, jak wietrzyła na płocie przyodziewę po swoich nieborakach! – Pono na jesień wójt obiecują sprawić chrzciny! – Przy takim urzędzie, a o czym potrza, nie zapominają! – A bo smutno w chałupie bez dziecińskich wrzasków! – rzekł poważnie. – Prawda, że i utrapień z nimi niemało, ale i wyręka jest, i pociecha... – Specjały! I na złocie straci, kto je przepłaci! – mruknęła Jagustynka. – Pewnie, że bywają i złe, za nic mające ojców, kwarde, ale jaka mać, taka nać, to się zbiera, co się zasiało! – westchnęła Dominikowa. Rozsrożyła się Jagustynka, czując, że to jej przymawia. – Łacno wam prześmiewać z drugich, że macie takich dobrych chłopaków, co to i oprzędą, i wydoją, i garnki pomyją jak najsprawniejsze dzieuchy. – Bo w poczciwości chowane i w posłuszeństwie. – Prawda, same nawet pysków nastawiają do bicia! Wypisz, wymaluj – podobne do swojego ojca! Juści, jaka mać, taka nać, prawdęście rzekli; a że pamiętam, coście za młodu z chłopakami wyprawiali, to mi nie dziwota, co Jagusia do was się całkiem udała, bo takusieńka jako i wy: niechby kołek, bele w czapie na bakier, zechciał... nie odmówi z poczciwości – syczała jej nad uchem, aż tamta pobladła chyląc głowę coraz niżej. Jagna właśnie sień przechodziła, zawołała jej Hanka, wódką częstując: wypiła i nie patrząc na nikogo, na swoją stronę poszła. Wójt schmurniał, na próżno oczekując, że powróci. Rozmowy jakoś nie szły, nasłuchiwał i chodził oczyma kryjomo za nią, gdy znowu się ukazała i na podwórze przeszła. I kobietom odechciało się pogwary; stare jeno się żarły rozwścieklonymi ślepiami, zaś Płoszkowa poredzała z cicha z Hanką. Jeden Jambroży nie przepuszczał flaszce i choć nikto nie słuchał, plótł cosik i wycyganiał niestworzone rzeczy. Wójt się naraz podniósł i niby za dom się wyniósł, a chyłkiem, przez sad na podwórze poszedł. Jagusia siedziała na progu obory dając pić po palcu srokatemu ciołkowi. Obejrzał się trwożnie i pchając jej za gors karmelki szepnął: – Naści, Jaguś, przyjdź o zmierzchu do alkierza, to dam ci cosik lepszego. I nie czekając odpowiedzi, do izby śpiesznie powracał. – Ho, ho, ciołek wam się zdarzył, dobrze go przedacie – mówił rozpinając kapot. – Na chowanie pójdzie, bo to z dworskiego gatunku. – Profit będzie pewny, ile że młynarzowy byk już do niczego. Ucieszy się Antek z takiego przychowku. – Mój Jezu! kiej on go obaczy? kiej? – Niezadługo, ja to wama powiadam, to wierzcie. – Dyć wszystkich z dnia na dzień czekają. – Mówię, że leda dzień się zjawią, cosik się ta przeciek z urzędu wie... – A najgorsze, co pola nie chcą czekać. – Jak się w porę nie obsieje, to straszno myśleć o jesieni! Wóz jakiś zaturkotał. Józka wyjrzawszy za nim powiedziała: – Proboszcz z Rochem przejechali. – Ksiądz po wino do mszy się wybierał – objaśniał Jambroży. – Że to Rocha wziął na probanta, nie Dominikową! – drwiła stara. Nie zdążyła się odciąć Dominikowa, bo kowal wszedł i wójt podniósł się do niego z kieliszkiem. – Spóźniłeś się, Michał, to gońże nas teraz! – Prędko was, kumie, zgonię, bo tu już po was lecą... Co jeno domówił, wpadł zadyszany sołtys. – A chodźże, Pietrze, pisarz ze strażnikami na was czekają. – Psiachmać, że to ni pacierza spokojności! Hale cóż, urząd pierwszy... – Odprawcie ich prędko i powracajcie. – Abo to chwaci czasu; o pożar na Podlesiu i o wasz podkop będą penetrowali... Wybiegł wraz z sołtysem, a Hanka wpierając oczy w kowala rzekła: – Przyjdą opisywać, to im rozpowiecie wszystko, Michale. Skubał wąsy i wbił ślepie w dzieciaka, niby się to mu przypatrując. – Cóż to im powiem? tyla, co i Józka poredzi! – Dzieuchy przeciek do urzędników nie wyślę, nie przystoi, a powiecie, że ile wiadomo, z komory niczego nie wynieśli, czy zaś co inszego nie zginęło, to już... Bogu jednemu wiadomo... i... – strzepnęła pierzynę pokaszlując, by nie pokazać mu twarzy szydliwej, ale on się jeno ciepnął i wyszedł. – Świędlerz jucha! – prześmiechnęła się leciuchno. – Że krótkie były, to się jeszcze urwały! – narzekał Jambroż po czapkę sięgając. – Józka, urznij im kiełbasy, niech se chrzciny w domu przydłużą. – Gęś to jestem, bym suchą kiełbasę ćkał? – Podlejcie se gorzałką, byście nie wyrzekali. – Mądre ludzie powiadają: rachuj kaszę, kiej ją sypiesz do garnka, paliców przy robocie nie oglądaj, ale kieliszków przy poczęstunku nie licz... – Kaj grzysi przydzwaniają, tam pijak do mszy służy! Przegadywali, nie szczędząc gorzałki, ale nie wyszły i dwa pacierze, kiej sołtys jął oblatywać chałupy i wołać, by się wszyscy schodzili do wójta przed pisarza i strażników. Ozgniewało to Płoszkową, że ująwszy się pod boki pysk na niego wywarła: – A mam gdziesik... za pazuchą... wójtowe przykazy! Nasza to sprawa? prosilim ich? czas mamy la strażników, co? Nie psy jesteśmy, co na leda gwizd do nogi się zlatują! Potrza im czego, niech przyjdą i pytają! Jedna droga! Nie pójdziemy! – zawrzeszczała wybiegając na drogę do gromadki wylękłych kobiet, zbierających się nad stawem. – Do roboty, kumy, w pola, kto ma sprawę do gospodyń, powinien wiedzieć, kaj nas szukać. Hale, niedoczekanie ich, byśmy na bele przykaz rzucały wszystko i szły wystawać pod drzwiami kiej psy, trąby jedne! – krzyczała, srodze zaperzona. Gospodynią była po Borynach pierwszą, to posłuchały jej rozlatując się kiej spłoszone kokoszki, że zaś już większość w polach robiła od rana, pusto się zrobiło na wsi, dzieci jeno kajś niekaj bawiły się nad stawem i staruchy wygrzewały pod słońce. Juści, że pisarz się zeźlił i sielnie sklął sołtysa, ale rad nierad musiał poleźć w pola... Długo uganiali się po zagonach rozpytując ludzi, czy kto czego nie wie o pożarze na Podlesiu. Rychtyk to samo powiedali, co i on wiedział, bo kto by się to wydał z tym przed strażnikami, co la siebie taił? Czas jeno stracili do południa, nałazili się po wertepach i zabłocili po pasy, gdyż role były jeszcze miejscami przepadziste, a na darmo. Tak byli tym rozgniewani, że skoro przyszli do Boryny opisywać ów podkop, starszy klął na czym świat stoi, a natknąwszy się w ganku na Bylicę, z pięściami do niego skoczył i krzyczał: – Ty, mordo sobacza, czemu to nie pilnujesz, że ci się złodzieje podkopują, co! – i już od maci jął mu wywodzić. – A pilnuj sobie, od tegoś postanowiony, ja nie twój parobek, słyszysz! – odciął z miejsca stary, do żywego dotknięty. Aż pisarz ryknął, by pysk stulił, kiej z osobą urzędową mówi, bo do kozy pójdzie za hardość, ale stary się rozwścieklił na dobre. Prostował się hardo i groźny, miotający oczyma, zachrypiał: – A tyś co za osoba? Gromadzie służysz, gromada ci płaci, to rób, coć masz przez wójta nakazane, a wara ci od gospodarzy! Widzisz go, łachmytek jeden, pisarek jakiś! Odpasł się na naszym chlebie i będzie tu ludźmi pomiatał... i na ciebie się znajdzie większy urząd i kara... Wójt z sołtysem rzucili się go przyciszać, bo srożył się coraz barzej i już kole siebie za czymś twardym macał drżącymi rękoma. – A zapisz me do śtrafu, zapłacę i jeszczech ci na gorzałkę dołożę, jak mi się spodoba! – wołał. Nie zwracali na niego uwagi opisując wszystko podrobno i rozpytując domowych o podkop, a stary mruczał cosik do siebie, obchodził dom, zazierał po kątach, psa nawet kopnął, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Po skończeniu chcieli co przegryźć, ale Hanka kazała powiedzieć, że mleka i chleba zbrakło akuratnie, są jeno ziemniaki od śniadania. Ponieśli się do karczmy, w żywe kamienie Lipce wyklinając. – Dobrześ zrobiła, Hanuś, nic ci nie zrobią. Jezu, to nawet nieboszczyk dziedzic, choć miał prawo, a tak me nigdy nie sponiewierał, nigdy... Długo nie mógł zapomnieć obrazy. Zaraz po południu któraś wstąpiła powiedając że jeszcze w karczmie siedzą i sołtys poleciał sprowadzić Kozłową. – Szukaj wiatru w polu! – zaśmiała się Jagustynka. – Pewnie po susz do lasu poleciała! – We Warsiawie siedzi od wczoraj, po dzieci pojechała do szpitala, ma dwoje przywieźć na odchowanie, niby z tych podrzutków... – By je głodem zamorzyć, jak to było z tamtymi dwa roki temu. – Może to i lepiej la chudziaków, nie będą się całe życie tyrały kiej psy... – I bękart człowiecze nasienie... już ona ciężko przed Bogiem odpowie. – Przeciek z rozmysłu nie głodzi, sama nieczęsto naje się do syta, to skąd i la dzieci weźmie... – Płacą na utrzymanie, nie z dobrości je przytula! – rzekła Hanka surowo. – Pięćdziesiąt złotych na cały rok od sztuki, niewielka to obrada... – Niewielka, bo przepija z miejsca, a potem dzieciska z głodu mrą. – Dyć nie wszystkie: a nie wychował się to wasz Witek, a i ten drugi, co to jest w Modlicy u gospodarza! – A bo Witka ociec wzięli takim skrzatem, co jeszcze koszulę w zębach nosił, i w chałupie się odgryzł. Tak samo było i z tamtym. – Bronię to Kozłowej?... powiadam ino, jak się mi widzi. Musi kobieta szukać jakiego zarobku, bo do garnka nie ma co wstawić. – Juści, Kozła nie ma, to nie ma kto ukraść. – A z Jagatą się jej nie udało: stara miasto umrzeć pozdrowiała galanto i wyniesła się od niej. Wyżala się teraz po wsi, że Kozłowa co dnia jej wymawiała, iż ze śmiercią zwłóczy, by ją poszkodować. – Wróci pewnie do Kłębów: gdzież jej szukać schronienia? – Nie wróci: rozżaliła się na krewniaków. Kłębowa nierada ją puściła od siebie, boć to i pościel stara ma, i grosz pewnie spory, ale nie chciała ostać; przeniesła skrzynie do sołtyski i upatruje se, u kogo by mogła pomrzeć spokojnie. – Pożyje jeszcze, a w każdej chałupie teraz się przyda, choćby gęsi popaść albo za krowami wyjrzeć. Kaj się to znowu Jagna zadziała? – Pewnikiem u organistów panience fryzki wyszywa. – Pora na zabawę, jakby w chałupie brakowało roboty! – Dyć od samych świąt przesiaduje tam cięgiem – skarżyła Józka. – Zrobię z nią porządek, że mnie popamięta... Pokażcie mi dziecko. Wzięła je do siebie i skoro posprzątały po obiedzie, rozegnała wszystkich do roboty. Sama jeno w izbie ostała nasłuchując niekiedy za dziećmi, bawiącymi się przed domem pod okiem Bylicy, a po drugiej stronie Boryna leżał jak zawdy samotnie, patrzał w słońce, co się przez okno kładło na izbę smugą rozdrganą i gmerał w niej palcami, a cosik do siebie gwarzył z cicha, jak to dzieciątko sobie ostawione. Na wsi też pustką wiało, bo czas się zrobił wybrany i kto jeno mógł się ruchać, wychodził w pola, do roboty. Od samych świąt pogoda się już ustaliła, że co dzień było cieplej i jaśniej. Dni już szły długachne, rankami omglone, szarawe i cicho nagrzane w południa, a zorzami o zachodzie rozpalone, prawej zwiesny dni. Poniektóre wlekły się cichuśko, kiej te strumienia w słońcu roziskrzone, chłodnawe jak one i jak one przejrzyste i zdziebko pluszczące o brzegi, puste i sinawe, a jeno kajś niekaj żółte od mleczów, to stokrótkami rozbielone albo rozzieleniałe wierzbowymi pędami. Przychodziły i ciepłe całkiem, nagrzane, wilgotnawe, przesiane słońcem, pachnące świeżyzną i tak przejęte rostem, tak zwiesną nabrzmiałe, tak mocą opite, że z wieczora, kiej ptasie głosy przycichły i wieś legła, to zdawało się czuć w ziemi parcie korzeni i wynoszenie się ździebeł i jakby słyszał cichuśkie szmery otwierających się pąkowi, pęd rostów i głosy stworzeń, wydających się na świat Boży... Szły zaś i drugie, do tamtych zgoła niepodobne. Bez słońca, przemglone, szaromodrawe, niskie, chmurzyskami brzuchatymi przywalone a parne, ciężkie i bijące do głowy kiej gorzałka, iż ludzie czuli się jakby pijani; drzewiny kurczyły się w dygocie, a wszelkie stworzenie, rozpierane jakąś lubością, darło się gdziesik i po– nosiło nie wiada kaj i po co, że ino krzyczeć się chciało, przeciągać albo tulać choćby i po tych trawach mokrych, jako te psy ogłupiałe czyniły. To przychodziły już od samego świtania zadeszczone, jakby zgrzebnym przędziwem obmotane, że świata nie dojrzał ni dróg, ni chat skulonych pod przemokłymi sadami. Deszcz padał wolno, ciągle, bezustannie, równiuśkie, drżące nici szare jakby się odwijały z jakiegoś wrzeciona niedojrzanego, wiążąc niebo z ziemią, że ino przygięło się wszystko cierpliwie i mokło, nasłuchując rzęsistego trzepotu i bulgotów strug, co się z białymi kłakami staczały z pól czarniawych. Zwyczajnie to było, jak każdego roku na pierwszą zwiesnę, nikto się też nad nimi nie zastanawiał, nie pora była na deliberowanie, świt bowiem wyganiał naród do roboty, a późny mrok dopiero spędzał, że ledwie czasu starczyło, by pojeść i nieco wytchnąć. Lipce też przez to całe dni stojały pustką, pod strażą tylko staruch, psów i tych sadów coraz gęściej przysłaniających chałupy; czasem się jeno dziad jakiś przewlókł, odprowadzany psimi jazgotami, albo wóz do młyna i znowu drogi leżały puste, a oniemiałe chałupy przezierały wskroś sadów przepalonymi szybkami na pola szerokie, na pola nieobjęte, co jakby morzem ziem wieś całą okrążały, na pola, co niby matka rodzona tuliła na podołku dzieciny swoje i przy piersi wezbranej trzymała w żywiącym objęciu. Juści, co dnie to szły robotne, ciepłe, deszczami przekrapiane, raz nawet śnieg pierzasty jął walić, że przysiwił pola, jeno co na krótko, bo go wnet słońce do cna zeżarło – to i nie dziwota, że na wsi przycichały swary, kłótnie a sprawy wszelkie, bo robota zaprzęgała w twarde jarzma i do ziemi wszystkie łby przygięła. Że już co rano, jeno świt rosisty otwarł siwe ślepie; a pierwsze skowronki zaśpiewały, wieś zrywała się na równe nogi, rejwach się podnosił, trzaskanie wrótni, płacze dzieci, krzyki gęsi wypędzanych nad rowy i wnet wyprowadzali konie, chłopaki pługi wiodły, ziemniaki wynosili na wozy i rozchodzili się tak prędko w pola, że w pacierz abo dwa cicho już było na wsi a pusto. Nawet na mszę prawie nikto nie wstępował, że często granie organów huczało w pustym kościele, rozlewając się na pola co bliższe, a dopiero na głos sygnaturki klękali po rolach do rannych pacierzy. Wychodzili wszyscy do roboty, a prawie tego znać nie było na ziemiach; dopiero przyjrzawszy się baczniej, to tam kajś niekaj dopatrzył pługi, konie przygięte w pracy, gdzie wóz na miedzy i kobiety, co jak liszki czerwone gmerały się wśród pól ogromnych, pod niebem jasnym i wysokim. A wokół od Rudki, od Woli, od Modlicy, od wszystkich wsi, widnych czubami sadów i białymi ścianami w niebieskawym powietrzu, roztrzęsały się gwarliwe, pełne krzykań i śpiewów odgłosy robót. Kaj jeno okiem sięgnął za kopce graniczne, wszędy dojrzał chłopów siejących, pługi w orce, ludzi przy sadzeniu ziemniaków, zaś po piaszczystych rolach już kurz się podnosił za bronami. Jeno lipeckie ziemie leżały w odrętwiałej cichości, smutne, ogłuchłe, jako te niepłodne wywieiska albo drzewiny schnące wśród lasu młodego. Bo i w opuszczeniu sierocym leżały, mój Boże, odłogiem prawie, gdyż te kobiece ręce nie znaczyły i za dziesięciu chłopów, choć się wieś cała trudziła w pocie od świtu do nocy. Cóż to mogły same poradzić? Zwijały się jeno kole ziemniaków a lnów, a po reszcie pól kuropatki skrzykiwały się coraz głośniej, to zajączek często kicał, a tak wolno, że mogli zrachować, ile razy zabielił podogoniem z ozimin; wrony łaziły stadami po ugorujących zagonach, leniwie wyciągających się w słońcu, na próżno czekając ręki ludzkiej. Cóż to naród miał z tego, że dni przychodziły wybrane i cudne, że wynosiły się rankami, jakby we srebrze skąpane złote monstrancje, że zielone były, pachnące ziołami, nagrzane i śpiewające ptasimi głosami, że każdy rów złocił się od mleczów, każda miedza mieniła się kiej wstęga szyta w stokrocie, a łęgi kiej tym puchem zróżowionym kwiatami były potrząśnięte, że każda drzewina tryskała wezbraną zielenią, a wszystek świat wzbierał taką zwiesną, aż ziemia zdawała się kipieć i bulgotać od tego wrzątku zwiesnowego! A cóż z tego, kiej pola nie zaorane, nie obsiane, nie obrobione leżały, niby paroby zdrowe i krzepkie, przeciągające się jeno na słońcu, a całe tygodnie trawiąc na niczym, zasie na tłustych, rodnych ziemiach miasto zbóż ognichy się pleniły, osty strzelały w górę, lebiody trzęsły się po dołkach, rudziały szczawie, perze kłuły się gęsto po podorówkach jesiennych, a na rżyskach wynosiły się smukłe dziewanny i łopiany kiej te kumy podufałe zasiadały szeroko, że co ino tliło się w przytajeniu i strachem dotela żyło, kiełkowało teraz weselnie, szło chyżym rostem, pchało się z bruzd na zagony i panoszyło się bujnie po rolach. Aż lęk jakiś przewiewał po tych polach opuszczonych. Że zdawało się, jakby bory, chylące się nisko nad ugorami, gwarzyły zdumione, że strumienie lękliwiej wiły się skroś pustek, a tarniny już obwalone białymi pąkami, grusze po miedzach, przelotne ptactwo, to jakiś wędrownik z obcych stron i nawet te krzyże i figury, stróżujące nad drogami, wszystko się rozgląda w zdumieniu i pyta dni jasnych i tych odłogów pustych: – A kaj się to podziały gospodarze? kaj to te śpiewy, te bujne radoście kaj?... Jeno ten płacz kobiecy im powiadał, co się w Lipcach stało. I tak schodził dzień po dniu bez żadnej przemiany na lepsze; naprzeciw, gdyż co dnia prawie mniej kobiet wychodziło w pole, że to w chałupach zaległej robocie ledwie poradził. Tylko u Borynów szło wszystko jak zwyczajnie, wolniej jeno niźli po inne lata i ździebko gorzej, że to Pietrek dopiero się przyuczał do polowych robót, ale zawdy szło jakoś, boć i rąk pomocnych nie brakło. Hanka, choć jeszcze z łóżka, rządziła wszystkim tak zmyślnie i kwardo, że nawet Jaguś musiała z drugimi stawać do roboty, i o wszelkiej rzeczy równą pamięć miała: o lewentarzu, o chorym, kaj orać i co gdzie siać, o dzieciach, gdyż Bylica już od chrzcin nie przychodził, zachorzał pono. Juści, że całe dni leżała w samotności, tyle jeno ludzi widując, co w obiad i wieczorem, albo Dominikową, zaglądającą do niej raz w dzień; żadna z sąsiadek nie pokazywała się, nawet Magda, a o Rochu to jakby słuch za– ginął: jak pojechał wtenczas z proboszczem, tak i nie powrócił. Strasznie mierziło się jej to leżenie, więc aby rychlej ozdrowieć i sił nabrać, nie żałowała sobie tłustego jadła ni jajków, ni mięsa, nawet przykazała zarznąć na rosół kokoszkę, nie nieśną po prawdzie, ale zawdy wartałą ze dwa złote. Toteż tak prędko zmogła chorobę, że już w Przewody wstała, postanawiając iść na wywód do kościoła; odradzały jej kobiety, ale się uparła i zaraz po sumie poszła z Płoszkową. Chwiała się jeszcze na nogach i często wspierała na kumie. – Jaże mi się w głowie kołuje, tak zwiesną pachnie. – Dzień, dwa i wzwyczaicie się. – Tydzień dopiero, a zmiany na świecie za cały miesiąc. – Na bystrym koniu zwiesna jedzie, że nie przegoni. – Zielono też, mój Jezu, zielono! Juści, sady wisiały nad ziemią kiej ta chmura zieloności, że ino kominy z niej bielały i dachy się wynosiły. Po gąszczach ptastwo świergotało zapamiętale, dołem zaś od pól ciepły wiater pociągał, aż się burzyły chwasty pod płotami, a staw marszczył się i pręgował. – Tęgie pąki wzbierają na wiśniach, ino patrzeć kwiatu. – By mróz nie zwarzył, to owocu będzie galanto. – Powiadają, że kiedy chleb nie zrodzi, sad dogodzi! – Ma się na to w Lipcach, idzie po temu!... – westchnęła smutnie, spoglądając łzawo na nie obsiane pola. Prędko się uwinęły z wywodem, bo dzieciak się rozkrzyczał, a i Hanka poczuła się tak utrudzoną, że zaraz po powrocie do izby przyległa nieco na pościeli, ale nie odzipnęła jeszcze, kiej Witek z krzykiem wleciał: – Gospodyni, a to Cygany do wsi idą! – Masz diable kaftan, tego jeszcze brakowało. Zawołaj Pietrka drzwi pozamykać, bych czego nie porwały. Przed dom wyszła zatrwożona wielce. Jakoż wkrótce rozleciała się po wsi cała banda Cyganek, obdartych, rozmamłanych czarnych kiej sagany, z dziećmi na plecach, a uprzykrzonych, że niech Bóg broni; łaziły żebrząc, wróżyć chciały i do izb gwałtem się cisnęły. Z dziesięć ich było, a narobiły wrzasku na całą wieś. – Józka, spędź gęsi i kury w podwórze, dzieci przywiedź do chałupy, jeszcze ukradną! – siadła w ganku pilnować, a dojrzawszy jakąś Cyganichę zmierzającą w opłotki, poszczuła ją psem. Łapa się rozsrożył i nie puścił, że czarownica pogroziła kijem i cosik na nią mamrotała. – Hale, gdzieś mam twoje przekleństwa, złodziejko! – Nie urzekłaby, gdybyście ją puścili – szepnęła Jagna z przekąsem. – Aleby co ukradła. Takiej nie upilnuje, choćby jej na ręce patrzał, a chcecie wróżenia, to gońcie se za nimi. Snadź trafiła w przytajone chęci, bo Jagna poniesła się na wieś i całe to niedzielne popołudnie łaziła za Cygankami. Nie poredziła wyzbyć się jakiejś głuchej obawy ni przezwyciężyć ciekawości wróżby, że po sto razy zawracała do chałupy i niesła się znowu za nimi, aż dopiero na zmierzchu, kiej Cyganichy pociągnęła ku lasowi, dojrzawszy, że jedna wstąpiła do karczmy, wsunęła się za nią i z wielkim strachem, żegnając się raz po raz, kazała sobie wróżyć, nie bacząc na ludzi przy szynkwasie stojących. Wieczorem, po kolacji, zeszły się do Józki na ganek dziewczyny i rajcowały o Cyganach, opowiadając, co której wywróżyły: że Marysi Balcerkównie wesele przepowiedziały na kopaniu, Nastce wielgi majątek i chłopa, Ulisi Sochównie, że ją zwiedzie kawaler, tej pękatej Weronce Bartkowej chorobę, zasie Teresce żołnierce... – Pewnikiem bękarta! – zawarczała Jagustynka, siedząca z boku. Nie zważali na nią, bo właśnie Pietrek się przysiadł i jął im prawić różności, jak to Cygany swojego króla mają, któren cały we srebrnych guzach chodzi, a taki ma posłuch, że kiejby przykazał la śmiechu tylko powiesić się któremu, a w mig to robią. – Złodziejski król, mocarz taki, a psami go szczują– szepnął Witek. – Pieskie nasienie, pogany zatracone! – mruknęła stara i przysunąwszy się rozpowiadała, jak to Cygany dzieci kradną po wsiach. – I żeby czarne były, to je kąpią we wywarze z olszyny, że i rodzona matka potem nie rozpozna, zaś cegłą ścierają jaże do kości te miejsca, kaj przy chrzcie Oleje święte kładli na nie, i prosto w diablęta przemieniają. – A pono takie czary i zamawiania potrafią, jaże strach mówić! – pisnęła któraś. – Prawda, niechby cię ochuchała, a już by ci wąsy wyrosły na łokieć. – Prześmiewacie!... Opowiadają, że chłopu ze słupskiej parafii, co ich pono wyszczuł psami, to Cyganicha jeno mignęła jakimś lusterkiem przed ślepiami, a zaraz całkiem zaniewidział. – I podobno ludzi, w co chcą, przemieniają, nawet we zwierzaki. – Kto się spije, ten się sam najlepiej we świnię przemienia. – Hale, a ten gospodarz z Modlicy, co to łoni na odpuście beł, nie łaził to na czworakach, nie szczekał?... – Zły go opętał, przeciek dobrodziej wypędzali z niego diabła. – Jezu, że to są na świecie takie sprawy, jaże skóra cierpnie!... – Bo złe wszędy się czai, jak ten wilk kiele owiec. Trwoga wionęła przez serca, że skupiły się barzej, a Witek rozdygotany strachem cicho szepnął: – A u nas też cosik straszy... – Nie pleć bele czego! – powstała na niego Jagustynka. – Śmiałbym to, kiej chodzi cosik po stajni, obroków przysypuje, konie rżą... i za bróg chodzi, bo widziałem, jak Łapa tam leciał, warczał, kręcił ogonem i łasił się, a nikogój nie było... To pewnikiem Kubowa dusza przychodzi...– dodał ciszej oglądając się na wszystkie strony. – Kubowa dusza! – szepnęła Józka żegnając się raz po raz. Zatrzęsły się wszystkie, mróz przeszedł kości, a kiej drzwi jakieś skrzypnęły, zerwały się z krzykiem. To Hanka stanęła w progu. – Pietrek, a kaj te Cygany stoją? – Mówili w kościele, że siedzą w lesie za Borynowym krzyżem. – Trza stróżować w nocy, bych czego nie wyprowadzili. – W bliskości pono nie kradną. – Jak się im uda, dwa roki temu też tam stali, a Sosze maciorkę wzięli... Nie trza się na to spuszczać! – ostrzegła Hanka – i kiej się dziewczyny rozeszły, pilnowała chłopaków, by za sobą dobrze pozamykali oborę i stajnię, zaś powracając zajrzała na ojcową stronę, czy już jest Jagusia. – Skocz no, Józka, po Jagnę, niech przychodzi do chałupy, nie ostawię dzisiaj drzwi na całą noc wywartych. Ale Józka rychło oznajmiła, że u Dominikowej ciemno i na wsi już prawie wszędzie śpią. – Nie puszczę latawca, niech se do rana posiedzi na dworze – wygrażała zasuwając drzwi. Musiało też być już bardzo późno, kiej posłyszawszy targanie drzwiami zwlekła się otwierać i aż się cofnęła, tak od Jagny buchnęło gorzałką. Niezgorzej musiała być napita, gdyż długo macała za klamką i słychać było z izby potykanie się o sprzęty i to, że jak stała, buchnęła się na łóżko. – Cie! Że i na odpuście galanciej by się nie uraczyła, no, no!... Ale już ta noc nie miała przejść spokojnie, gdyż na samym świtaniu zatrząsł się na wsi taki wrzask i lament, że kto jeszcze spał, w koszuli śpiesznie wybiegał na drogę myśląc, iż się kaj pali... To Balcerkowa z córkami darła się wniebogłosy, że jej konia wyprowadzili złodzieje. W mig cała wieś się zleciała przed chałupę, a one rozmamłane opowiadały nieprzytomnie pośród płaczów i lamentów, jako Marysia poszła o świcie przysypać obroku, a tu drzwi wywarte, stajnia pusta i konia przy żłobie nie ma. – Ratuj, Jezu miłościwy! ratujcie, ludzie, ratujcie! – ryczała stara drąc się za łeb i tłukąc się o płoty kiej ten ptak spętany. Przyleciał sołtys, po wójta też posłali, ale go w domu nie było, zjawił się dopiero w parę pacierzy, jeno że się ledwie na nogach utrzymał: napity był, rozespany i zgoła nieprzytomny, bo jął cosik mamrotać i ludzi rozganiał, aż go sołtys musiał usunąć z oczu. Ale i tak mało kto zważał na niego w tym ciężkim strapieniu, co jak kamienie przywaliło wszystkie dusze; słuchali wciąż opowiadań drepcząc ze stajni na drogę i z nawrotem, nie wiedząc, co począć, bezradni i do cna wystraszeni, aż któraś rzuciła w głos: – To cygańska robota! – Prawda, w lesie stoją! penetrowały wczoraj! – Nie kto drugi ukradł, nie! – zerwały się burzliwe głosy. – Lecieć do nich i odebrać, a sprać złodziejów! – wrzasnęła Gulbasowa. – Na śmierć zakatrupić za taką krzywdę! Wrzask buchnął ogromny ku wschodzącemu właśnie słońcu, kołki zaczęły rwać z płotów, trząchać pięściami, kręcić się w kółko, to gdziesik już naprzód wybiegać z krzykiem, kiej nowa sprawa się wydała. Sołtyska z płaczem przybiegła, że i im wóz ukradli z podwórza. Osłupieli, jak kieby piorun trzasnął gdziesik z bliskości, że długi czas jeno wzdychali rozwodząc ręce i spoglądając na sie ze zgrozą. – Konia z wozem ukradły, no, tego jeszcze we wsi nie bywało. – Jakaś kara spada na Lipce. – I co tydzień gorzej! – Przódzi bez całe roki tylachna się nie zdarzało, co teraz przez miesiąc. – A na czym się to jeszczech skończy, na czym! – poszeptywały trwożnie. Naraz rzucili się za sołtysem do Balcerkowego sadu, kaj widne były końskie ślady, znaczne po rosie i na świeżej ziemi, aż do sołtysowej stodoły; tam konia wprzęgli do wozu złodzieje i kołując po rolach, wyjechali koło młynarza na drogę, biegnącą do Woli. Pół wsi poszło rozpatrując w cichości ślady, które dopiero pod stogami spalonymi, przy skręcie na Podlesie, urwały się z nagła, że nie sposób ich było odszukać. Ale ta kradzież tak sturbowała wszystkich, że choć dzień był bardzo cudny, mało kto wziął się do roboty: łazili powarzeni, łamali ręce użalając się nad Balcerkową, przejmując się coraz większym strachem o swój dobytek. Zaś Balcerkowa siedziała przed stajnią, jakby przy tym katafalku, zapuchła z płaczu i ledwie już zipiąc, wybuchała niekiedy wśród jęków: – O mój kasztan jedyny, moje konisko kochane, mój parobku najlepszy! A to mu dopiero na dziesiąty rok szło, samam go od źrebięcia wychowała, jak to dzieciątko rodzone, dyć w tym samym roku się ulągł co i mój Stacho! A cóż my teraz sieroty poczniemy bez ciebie, co? Zawodziła tak żałośliwie, iż co miętsi płakali z nią razem rozżalając się nad stratą, gdyż bez konia to jak przez rąk, zwłaszcza teraz na zwiesnę i kiej chłopów nie było. Juści, co sąsiadki obsiadły ją, z całego serca pocieszając; a pospólnie wspominały kasztana chwaląc go niemało. – Piękny był koń, krzepki jeszcze, kiej dziecko łagodny. – Skopał mi chłopaka, kumo, ale po prawdzie wałach był przedni. – Prawda, grudę miał w kulasach i ździebko ślepiał, ale zawdy czterdzieści papierków daliby za niego. – A figlował kiej pies, nie ściągał to pierzyn z płotów? co? – Szukać takiego drugiego, szukać! – wyrzekały bolejąco, niby nad jakimś umarlakiem, a Balcerkowa co spojrzała na żłób, to ją nowy ryk wstrząsał i nowe żałoście chwytały za gardziel i ta pusta stajnia, kiej świeży grób, budziła pamięć straty nieodżałowanej i krzywdy. Uspokoiła się dopiero, kiej powiedzieli, jako sołtys wziął Pietrka od Hanki, księżego Walka, młynarczyka i pojechali szukać u Cyganów. – Hale, szukaj wiatru w polu: kto ukradnie, schowa ładnie. Dobrze już było pod wieczór, kiej powrócili rozpowiadając, że ani śladu nikaj, jakby kamień rzucił we wodę. Wójt też się pokazał we wsi i choć już mrok zapadał, zabrał sołtysa na brykę i pojechał donieść strażnikom i kancelarii, a Balcerkowa z Marysią poszły na sąsiednie wsie szukać na swoją rękę. Ale wróciły z niczym, dowiedziały się jeno, że po inszych wsiach również mnożyły się kradzieże. Bez to na ludzi padło jeszcze cięższe udręczenie, bo strach o dobytek, jaże wójt ustanowił stróże i w braku parobków po dwie kobiety wespół ze starszymi chłopcami miały co noc obchodzić wieś i pilnować, a oprócz tego i w każdej chałupie z osobna czuwali, wszystkie zaś dziewki poszły spać do stajni i obór. Jednako i to nie pomogło, a trwoga jeszcze barzej urosła, gdyż mimo tych stróżowań zaraz pierwszej nocy Filipce zza wody złodzieje wyprowadzili maciorę na oprosieniu. Prosto nie opowiedzieć, co się z tą chudziaczką wyrabiało: tak rozpaczała, że i po dziecku nie poredziłaby ciężej, boć to był jej dobytek jedyny, za któren rachowała się przeżywić do żniw; ryczała też tłukąc się o ściany, jaże strach było patrzeć. Nawet do dobrodzieja poleciała z lamentami, że litując się nad nią, dał jej całego rubla i obiecał prosiaka z tych, co się dopiero miały uląc na żniwa. A naród już nie wiedział, co począć i jak zapobiec kradzieżom. Dzień nastał iście pogrzebowy, że zaś i pogoda się przemieniła, deszczyk siepał od rana i szare, ciężkie niebo przygniatało świat wszystek, to smutek ogarniał dusze, ludzie chodzili w utrapieniu, wzdychający i żalni, ze strachem myśląc o nocy najbliższej. Jakby na szczęście przed samym wieczorem zjawił się Rocho i biegając po chałupach roznosił nowinę tak dziwną, że zgoła nie do uwierzenia. Oto rozpowiadał radośnie, jako we czwartek, pojutrze, zjadą się całą hurmą sąsiedzi pomagać Lipcom w polnych robotach. Nie mogli zrazu uwierzyć, ale kiej i dobrodziej wyszedłszy na wieś potwierdzał najuroczyściej – radość buchnęła po ludziach, że już o zmierzchu, kiej deszcz przestał, a ino kałuże poczerwieniały od zórz przeciekających spod oparów, zaroiły się drogi, rozbrzmiewając weselnymi krzykami. Zagotowało się po chałupach od gwarów, biegali po sąsiadach rozważać i dziwować się tej nowinie, zapominając całkiem o kradzieżach i tak się ciesząc serdecznie tą pomocą niespodzianą, że nawet mało kto pilnował tej nocy. Nazajutrz, jeno się świt przetarł chyla tyla, cała wieś stanęła na nogi; wyprzątali chałupy; brali się do pieczenia chlebów, rychtowali wozy, krajali ziemniaki do sadzenia, szli w pola rozrzucać nawóz, leżący na kupach – a w której chałupie turbowano się wedle jadła i napitku la tych gości niespodzianych, rozumiano bowiem, jako trza wystąpić godnie, po gospodarsku, iż bez to niejedna kura i gąska, ostawiona na przedanie, dały gardło, i niemało znowu nabrali na bróg w karczmie i we młynie, że jak przed wielkim świętem uczyniło się w Lipcach. A Rocho może najbardziej radosny i wzruszony, cały dzień uwijał się po wsi popędzając jeszcze tu i owdzie do przygotowań, a tak był jaśniejący i na podziw rozmowny, że kiej zajrzał do Borynów, Hanka, która znowu leżała czując się chorą, rzekła cicho: – Oczy się wam świecą kiej w chorobie... – Zdrowym, jeno radosny, jak nigdy w życiu. Miarkujecie: tyla chłopów się zwali na całe dwa dni do Lipiec, że najpilniejsze roboty obrobią. Jakże się nie radować? – Dziwno mi jeno, że tak za darmo, przez zapłaty, za jedno Bóg zapłać chcą robić... tego jeszcze nie bywało... – A za Bóg zapłać przyjadą pomagać, jak prawe Polaki a chrześcijany powinny! Juści, co tak nie bywało, ale i bez to złe panoszy się we świecie. Przemieni się jeszcze na lepsze, zobaczycie! Naród przyjdzie do rozumu, pomiarkuje, że nie ma się na kogo inszego oglądać, że nikto mu nie pomoże, jeno on sam sobie, wspierając jeden drugiego w potrzebie! A rozrośnie się wtenczas po wszystkie ziemie kiej ten bór niezmożony i nieprzyjacioły jego sczezną niby śniegi! Obaczycie, przyjdzie taka pora! – wołał promieniejąc, a ręce wyciągał gdziesik, jakby chciał kochaniem objąć wszystek naród i wiązać go miłością w jeden pęk nieprzełamany... Ale uciekł zaraz, gdyż zaczęła wypytywać, kto sprawił taki cud, że przyjadą z pomocą? Chodził po wsi, gdyż do późnej nocy świeciło się po chałupach, że to dzieuchy prawie świąteczne obleczenia szykowały, spodziewając się, iż coś parobków jutro przyjedzie. A nazajutrz, ledwie świt pobielił dachy, wieś już była gotowa, z kominów się kurzyło, dziewczyny kiej oparzone latały między chałupami, chłopaki zaś skrabały się po drabinach na kalenice, patrząc na drogi. Świąteczna cisza padła na wieś. Dzień przyszedł chmurny, bez słońca, ale ciepły i dziwnie jakoś tęskny. Ptactwo zajadle świergotało po sadach, zaś głosy ludzkie cichły, ciężko się ważąc w tym nagrzanym wilgotnym powietrzu. Długo czekali, bo dopiero kiej przedzwonili na mszę, zadudniały głucho drogi, a spod sinych rzadkich mgieł jęły się wytaczać szeregi wozów. – Jadą z Woli! – Jadą z Rzepek! – Jadą z Dębicy! – Jadą z Przyłęka! Wrzeszczeli ze wszystkich stron na wyprzódki biegnąc przed kościół, kaj już pierwsze wozy zajechały, a wkrótce wszystek plac ludźmi się zapchał i zaprzęgami. Chłopi, świątecznie przyodziani, zeskakiwali z wasągów rzucając pozdrowienia kobietom nadchodzącym zewsząd, dzieci zaś jak zawdy wrzask podniesły, otaczając przybyłych. I szli zaraz na mszę, bo już w kościele zahuczały organy. A skoro ksiądz skończył, prawie cała wieś wysypała się za wrótnie cmentarza pod dzwonnicę, gospodynie wystąpiły na przedzie, dzieuchy kręciły się na bokach wiercąc ślepiami parobków, a komornice zbiły się osobno w kupę kiej kuropatki, nie śmiejąc cisnąć się na oczy dobrodzieja, który wnet się ukazał, pozdrowił wszystkich i razem z Rochem jął rozporządzać, który do jakiej chałupy ma jechać robić, bacząc jeno, by bogatszych do bogatszych kwaterować. Tak ano w mig wszystko rozporządził, że nie przeszła i pół godziny, a już rozdrapali chłopów, przed kościołem ostały jeno spłakane komornice, na darmo czekające, że i im któryś przypadnie, po wsi zaś rwetes się czynił: wystawiali ławy przed chałupy, duchem podając śniadania i częstując gorzałką na prędsze skumanie. Dziewki rade usługiwały, ledwie tykając jadła, gdyż większość była parobków i tak wystrojonych, jakby na zmówiny, a nie do roboty zjechali. Nie było czasu na rozgadki, tyle jeno mówili, z których są wsi i jak się wołają, nawet jedli mało wiele wymawiając się wielce politycznie, jako jeszcze nie zarobili na sutsze jadło. Wrychle też, pod przewodem kobiet, zaczęli wyjeżdżać w pola. Jakby to uroczyste świątko uczyniło się na świecie. Puste i zdrętwiałe pola ożyły, potrzęsły się głosy, ze wszystkich podwórz wytaczały się wozy, wszystkimi dróżkami ciągnęły pługi, wszystkimi miedzami ludzie ruszali, a wszędy, skroś sadów i przez pola rwały się pokrzyki, leciały radosne pozdrowienia, konie rżały, turkotały rozeschłe koła, psy ujadały zapamiętale ganiając za źrebakami, a bujna, mocna radość przepełniała serca i po ziemiach się niesła – i na poletkach pod ziemniaki, na jęczmiennych rolach, na rżyskach, na zachwaszczonych ugorach stawali i wesołym pogwarem, szumnie i rozgłośnie kiej do tańca. Naraz przycichło wszystko, baty świsnęły, zaszczękały orczyki, sprężyły się konie i rdzawe jeszcze pługi jęły się z wolna wpierać w ziemię i wywalać pierwsze skiby czarne i lśniące, a naród się prostował, nabierał dechu, żegnał, potaczał oczyma po rolach, przyginał i pracy a trudu się imał. Zgoła nabożna i święta cichość ogarnęła pola, jakby się rozpoczęło nabożeństwo w tym niezmierzonym kościele. Naród w pokorze przywarł do zagonów, ścichnął i ze wzdychem serdecznym rzucał święte, rodne ziarna, posiewał trud na plenne jutro, matce ziemi oddawał się wszystek i z dufnością. Hej! ożyły znowu lipeckie pola, doczekały się gospodarzy tęskniące, a toć, jak okiem sięgnął, od borów chmurnych aż po wyżnie polnych granic, po wszystkich ziemiach w tym szarozielonawym, mgławym powietrzu, niby pod wodą, jaże roiło się od czerwonych wełniaków, pasiastych portek, białych kapot, koni przygiętych w pługach i wozów po miedzach. Niby pszczelny rój obsiadł ziemię pachniącą i roił się pracowicie w cichości bladego zwiesnowego dnia – że jeno skowronki rozgłośniej śpiewały ważąc się gdziesik niedojrzane, wiater też przewiał niekiedy, zatargał drzewiny, rozwiał przyodziewy kobietom, przygładził żyta i w bory uciekał z chichotem. Długie godziny pracowali bez wytchnienia, tyle jeno odpoczywając, co tam ktoś grzbiet wyprostował, odzipnął i znowuj się przykładał do zagona. Że nawet na południe z ról nie zjeżdżali, przysiedli jeno na miedzach pojeść z dwojaków i kościom dać folgę, ale skoro tylko konie przejadły, za pługi się imali, nie leniąc ni ociągając. Dopiero o samym zmierzchu zaczęli ściągać z pól. Wnetki rozbłysły chaty i zawrzały gwarem a krętaniną, cała wieś stanęła w łunach ogni, co się z okien i drzwi wywartych darły na drogę, w każdej chałupie zwijali się kiele obrządków i wieczerzy. Rwetes się podniósł, przekrzyki, rżenia koni, skrzypy wierzei, cielęce beki, gęgoty gęsi na noc spędzonych do zagród, dziecińskie wrzaski, że cała wieś huczała i trzęsła się tym dziwnie radosnym bełkotem. Przycichło dopiero, kiej gospodynie do mich zapraszały, tak sielnie honorując chłopów, że sadzały ich na pierwszych miejscach, podtykając co najlepsze, nie żałowały bowiem ni mięsa, ni gorzałki... We wszystkich chałupach wieczerzali, wszędy przez wywarte okna i drzwi widne były głowy w krąg zebrane i gęby ruchające, skrzybot łyżek się rozchodził, a smaki słoniny przysmażonej wiały po drogach, aż w nozdrzach wierciło. Tylko jeden Rocho nikaj nie przysiadł na dłużej, chodził od domu do domu, siał dobrym słowem, poredzał i szedł dalej do drugich, jako ten gospodarz zapobiegliwy i o wszystkim jednako baczący, a tak samo jak cała wieś pełen wesela i może barzej jeszcze przejęty radością. Nawet u Hanki czuć było to dzisiejsze świątko, bo choć pomocy nie potrzebowała, to by drugim ulżyć, zaprosiła do siebie na kwaterę dwóch Rzepczaków, które robiły u Weronki i Gołębowej. Tych se wybrała, że to Rzepczaki za szlachtę się miały. Juści, co w Lipcach przekpiwali się zawdy z takiej szlachty i za psi pazur ich nie mieli, gorzej niźli na miejskich łachmytków i prefesjantów powstając; ale skoro weszli do chałupy, Hanka zaraz spostrzegła, że to inszy gatunek, znaczniejszy. Chłopy były drobne i chuderlawe, z miejska w czarne kapoty odziane, ale sielnie miniaste; wąsiska im sterczały kiej wiechy konopne i oczyma toczyli górnie, jednako rozmowni byli, a obejście mieli delikatne i mowę zgoła pańską. Obyczajny był naród, bo tak wszyćko grzecznie chwalili, a każdej poredzili tym słowem zabasować, że kobiety jaże urastały z kuntentności. Sutszą też wieczerzę kazała Hanka narządzić i podać im na stole pokrytym czystą płachtą. Sielnie ich obserwowała, przykazując wszystkim uważnie, że prawie na palcach kiele nich chodziły, z oczu odgadując potrzeby, Jagna zaś, jakby całkiem głowę straciła, wystroiła się kieby na odpust i siedziała zapatrzona w młodszego niby w obraz. – Ma on swoje dwórki, na bose ani spojrzy – szepnęła Jagustynka, jaże Jaguś w ogniach stanęła i na swoją stronę uciekła. Rocho wszedł był właśnie, za stołkiem się rozglądając. – Temu się najbarzej zdumiewają nasze chłopy, co ludzie z Rzepek zjechali Lipcom pomagać! – rzekł cicho. – Nie o swoją sprawę pobilim się w lesie, to nikt z nas zawziętości nie żywi – odpowiedział starszy. – Bo zawdy bywa, że kiej się dwóch za łby bierze, trzeci korzysta! – Prawda, Rochu, ale niech no dwóch się zgodnie zmówi w przyjacielstwo, to ten trzeci może niezgorzej oberwać po łbie – co? – Mądrze mówicie, panie Rzepecki, mądrze... – A co dzisiaj Lipcom dolega, jutro może przyjść na Rzepki. – I na każdą wieś, panie Rzepecki, jeśli miasto za sobą obstawać i pospólnie się bronić, kłyźnią się, dzielą i przez złoście wydają wrogowi. Mądre i przyjacielskie sąsiady to jak te płoty a ściany bronne: świnia się bez nie nie przeciśnie i zagona nie spyska... – Wie się już o tym, Rochu, między nami, jeno chłopy jeszcze tego nie miarkują i stąd bieda idzie... – I na to już pora przychodzi, panie Rzepecki: mądrzeją... – Wytoczyli się wnet po wieczerzy na ganek, kaj już Pietrek przygrywał na skrzypicy dziewczynom, co się były zleciały posłuchać. Wieczór szedł cichy i ciepły, mgły białymi kożuchami zsiadały się na łęgach, czajki kwiliły z mokradeł i młyn po swojemu turkotał, a czasem drzewa zaszumiały. Niebo było wysokie, ale zawalone burymi chmurzyskami, że jeno na obrzeżach zwałów przecierały się miesięczne brzaski, a miejscami z wyrw głębokich kieby w studniach gwiazdy bystro świeciły. Wieś huczała kiej ul przed wyrojem. Do późna jarzyły się wszystkie okna, do późna też w opłotkach i po drogach wrzały przyciszone szepty i śmiechy buchały wesołe; dziewki szczerzyły zęby do kawalerów i rade się z nimi wodziły nad stawem, starsze zaś zasiadłszy z gospodarzami na pro– gach, ugwarzały się godnie zażywając chłodu i odpocznienia. A nazajutrz, ledwie się niebo zarumieniło zorzami, jeszcze w świtowych, przyziemnych sinościach, zaczęli się zrywać ze śpiku i sposobić do pracy. Słońce wzeszło pięknie, że świat, kieby tym srebrem szronami potrząśnięty, w ogniach stanął cały, w skrzeniach mokrawych i w chłodnym a rzeźwym poranku. Ptactwo uderzyło w krzyk ogromny, zaszumiały drzewa, zabełtały wody, podniesły się ludzkie głosy i wiater otrząsając krze roznosił po wsi terkoty, wołania, ryki, dzieuszyne śpiewki, co kajś zatrzepotały, i cały ten rwetes i krętaninę wychodzących na robotę. Na łęgach mgły jeszcze leżały białe kiej śniegi, jeno na wyższych rolach porzedły i słonecznymi biczami pocięte i spędzone, dymiły już kiej z trybularzów i ku czystemu niebu darły się strzępiastym przędziwem; w szronach leżały jeszcze pola, kuląc się w dośpiku i nabrzmiewając niby pąki; a naród z wolna wpierał się wszystkimi stronami w orosiałe, senne zagony, wtapiał się w przesłoneczniane tumany i przywierał do poletek w cichości – bo od ziem, od drzew, z sinych dalekości, od wód błyskających krętowinami, od mgieł i od nieba, wynoszącego rozgorzały krąg słońca – wszystkim światem taka wiosna waliła i bił taki czad mocy i upojenia, że jaże w piersiach zapierało, jaże dusza się trzęsła w takiej przenajświętszej radości, co to jeno łzami skapuje cichymi, wzdychem się wypowie albo klękaniem przed tym zwiesnowym cudem i w najlichszej trawce widomym. To i mnogi ów naród obzierał się długo dokoła, żegnał pobożnie, pacierze szeptał i w cichości za robotę się brał, że kiej przedzwaniali na mszę, już wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach. Mgły rychło się rozwiały i pola stanęły na słonecznej jaśni, że jak okiem sięgał po lipeckich ziemiach, pociętych pasami zielonych ozimin, wszędy czerwieniały wełniaki, orały pługi, wlekły się brony, wodzone przez dziewki, gmerały się rzędy kobiet, sadzących ziemniaki, a gęsto po czarnych i długich zagonach chodziły chłopy przepasane płachtami: pochyleni ździebko i nabożnym, sypkim rzutem ręki rozsiewali ziarna w spulchnione, czekające role... Tak zaś wszyscy pracowali gorliwie, głów nawet nie podnosząc, iż ani spostrzegli dobrodzieja, któren zaraz po mszy jawił się przy swoim parobku, orzącym nade drogą, a potem ku zdumieniu chodził po poletkach, pozdrawiał wesoło, częstował tabaką, komu i papierosa udzielił, tam rzucił jakieś słowo łaskawe, ówdzie dziecińskie głowy przygładził i z dzieuchami zażartował, indziej zaś to wróble stado, na zasiany jęczmień spadłe, pecyną zgonił, a często pierwszą garść siewu krzyżem błogosławił albo i sam rozrzucił, a wszędy do pośpiechu przynaglał, jakby i ekonom nie poredził lepiej. I zaraz po obiedzie razem ze wszystkimi do roboty się stawił objaśniając kobietom, że choć to dzisiaj wypadało świętego Marka, ale procesja odbędzie się dopiero w oktawę, trzeciego maja. – Nie pora dzisiaj, szkoda czasu, bo chłopy drugi raz nie przyjadą pomagać! Tłumaczył i sam też z pola nie zeszedł aż do samego końca; sutannę podkasał, kijem się wspierał, że to tęgie brzucho musiał dźwigać, i chodził niestrudzenie, niekiedy jeno przysiadając po miedzach, by pot obetrzeć z łysiny a odzipnąć. Radzi mu byli serdecznie, iż pod jego okiem robota jakby szła prędzej i lekciej, chłopy zaś za honor sobie miały, co im sam dobrodziej ekonomuje. Słońce już czerwone i pełne nad bory się zwieszało, ziemie gasły, a dale jęły modrzeć, kiej pokończywszy co najpilniejsze roboty zaczęli ściągać do wsi; śpieszyli się, bych jeszcze za widoku do dom zdążyć. Wielu i za wieczerzę dziękowało, przegryzając jeno co niebądź naprędce, a insi z pośpiechem brali miski wczas narządzone; konie, już założone do wozów, rżały przed domami. Ksiądz się znowu pokazał na wsi wraz z Rochem, obchodził wszystkich i każdemu chłopu z osobna raz jeszcze dziękował za poczciwą pomoc Lipczakom. – Bo co dasz potrzebującemu, jakbyś samemu Jezusowi dawał! No, mówię wam, że choć nieskorzy jesteście dawać na mszę, choć o potrzebach kościoła nie pamiętacie, choć już od roku wołam, że dach mi zacieka na plebanii, co dzień modlić się za was będę, za waszą poczciwość Lipcom okazaną... – wołał ze łzami, całując chylące mu się po drodze głowy. Właśnie byli kiele kowala, skręcali na drugą stronę wsi, kiej im zastąpiły drogę zapłakane komornice z Kozłową na przedzie. – A to dopraszam się dobrodzieja, szlim pytać: czy to nam chłopy pomagać nie będą? Zaczęła hardo, podniesionym głosem. – Bo czekalim, że i na nas przyjdzie kolej, a oni już odjeżdżają... – I my sieroty ostaniem przez żadnego wspomożenia... wraz mówiły. Ksiądz zafrasował się, srodze poczerwieniawszy. – Cóż wam poradzę?... nie wystarczyło dla wszystkich... i tak całe dwa dni poczciwie pomagali... no, mówię... – bełkotał latając po nich oczyma. – Juści! pomagali, ale gospodarzom, bogaczom jeno... zaszlochała Filipka. – Nama jako zapowietrzonym nikto się nie pokwapił wspomóc... – Nikogój głowa nie zaboli o nas, sieroty... – Żeby choć kilka pługów do ziemniaków to i tego nie! – szeptały łzawo. – Moiście... odjeżdżają już... no... zaradzi się jakoś... prawda, że i wam ciężko... i wasi mężowie z drugimi... no mówię, że się zaradzi. – A o czym to będziem czekać tej pomocy?... a jak się jeszcze i tego ziemniaka nie wsadzi, to już ino postroneczka szukać! – zawiedła Gulbasowa. – No, mówię, że się zaradzi... Dam wam swoich koni, choćby na cały dzień, jeno mi ich nie zgońcie... młynarza też uproszę, wójta, Boryny, może dadzą... – Może! Czekaj tatka latka, jaż kobyłę wilcy zjedzą! Chodźta, kobiety, nie skamlajta po próżnicy!... żebyśta nie potrzebowały, to by wama dobrodziej pomogli... La gospodarzy jest wszystko, a ty, biedoto, kamienie gryź i łzami popijaj! Owczarz jeno stoi o barany, bo je strzyże, a z czegóż to nas oskubie, cheba z tych wszy! – wywierała pysk Kozłowa, jaże ksiądz zatkał uszy i poszedł. Zbiły się w kupkę i rzewnymi łzami płakały, w głos wyrzekając, a Rocho utulał je, jak umiał, obiecując poczciwie pomoc jaką wyjednać. Odwiódł gdziesik pod płot, bo już zaczęli się rozjeżdżać na wszystkie strony, drogi zaczerniały od koni a ludzi, zaturkotały wozy i ze wszystkich progów leciały gorące słowa dziękczynień: – Niech wama Bóg zapłaci! – Bywajcie zdrowi! – Odpłacim się jeszcze w sposobną porę! – A zawdy w niedzielę zajeżdżajcie do nas kiej do krewniaków! – Ojców pozdrówcie! A kobiety nam swoje przywieźcie! – W potrzebie się któren znajdzie, z całej duszy pomożem! – Ostajta z Bogiem i niech wama plonuje, ludzie kochane! – krzykali czapami trząchając do się i rękoma wymachując. Dziewczyny i co ino było dzieci szły przy wozach odprowadzając ich za wieś. Największą kupą tłoczyli się na topolowej, gdyż tamtędy aż z trzech wsi jechali. Wozy toczyły się wolno, rozmawiali wesoło buchając częstym śmiechem i baraszkując. Mrok się już sypał, zorze gasły, jeno wody kajś niekaj gorzały czerwono, mgły się zwijały na łęgach i wieczorna, zwiesnowa cichość przędła się po ziemiach. Żaby jęły gdziesik daleko a zgodnie rechotać... Doprowadzili się do rozstajów i tam żegnali się wśród śmiechów i krzykań, ale nim jeszcze konie ruszyły z kopyta, kiej któraś z dziewczyn zaśpiewała za nimi: Dasz, Jasiu, na zapowiedzie! Słuchaj ino, tatuś jedzie, Dudni na moście – da dana! Dudni na moście! A chłopaki im na to odwracając się z wozów: Teraz, Maryś, takie ziąby – Zskrzytwiałyby dziewosłąby ; Dam w Wielkim Poście... da dana! Dam w Wielkim Poście!... Dzwoniły młode głosy po rosie i we wszystek świat się niesły radosne. Kategoria:Chłopi